Torstyn
Torstyn is one of the main antagonists of the Michael Vey ''book series by Richard Paul Evens. He is one of Hatch's Glows with the power to emit and manipulate microwaves. He works with the Elgen Corporation. History Past Not much is known about Torstyn's past, except that he was one of the seventeen electric children and was "rescued" by Hatch at presumably a young age. ''Rise of the Elgen While Torstyn does not appear in the first book, The Prisoner of Cell 25, he makes his first appearance in chapter 21 of Rise of the Elgen. ''He is sent to the Peruvian Starxource Plant to help defend it. While there, he argues with team leader Quentin over who is the true leader. Hatch named Quentin the leader, but declares that Torstyn answers only to him. Hatch reveals that Torstyn is the only one that had previously briefed on the Starxource Program. Later, on a plane with Hatch and the other Glows, Tanner tries to bring down the plane. Torstyn uses his powers to stop him, and is rewarded. After Michael is captured, Torstyn and the other Glows come in to mock and torture him. Michael resists and, despite, Torstyn's attacks, verbally fends him off. Michael later escapes. ''Battle of the Ampere Hatch is arrested by the Elgen board after failing to capture Michael, and Torstyn uses his powers to burn the guards and help Hatch escape and overthrow the Elgen leadership. ''Hunt for Jade Dragon'' After the destruction of the Ampere, Torstyn and the others take up residence on the Faraday. While in Beverly Hills, he burns some people at a table so they would leave and he and the Glows could sit, and soon after microwaves a man's brain for insulting Tara. He reveals that he had practiced on an unknown number of human test subjects and upwards of a hundred monkeys. He is later sent to Switzerland to aid Hatch in defeating Schema. After finding and capturing Schema, Torstyn kills the banker that helped them, under orders from Hatch. Torstyn is later sent to guard Jade Dragon at the Taiwanese Starxource Plant. However, she is freed by the Electroclan. ''Storm of Lightning'' In Storm of Lightning, Torstyn helps Hatch conquer the island country of Tuvalu and enslave its people. Later, when Quentin plans to overthrow Hatch, Torstyn and the other Glows take his side. They free captured guards including Quentin's friend Welch, but are discovered by Hatch and arrested. Torstyn is sentenced to death. ''Fall of Hades'' Torstyn is awaiting his execution in Fall of Hades. He and Tara are sentenced to be fed to rats. However, Michael and the Electroclan rescue them and Quentin, and he reluctantly joins them. ''The Final Spark'' Torstyn is captured along with the rest of the Electroclan by the Elgen. While being held captive, Hatch threatens to feed Torstyn to the rats whenever Torstyn mocks him, implying that Torstyn has learned his lesson and has somewhat redeemed himself. However, Michael later rescues the Electroclan. It is unknown what happened to Torstyn after this. Personality Torstyn is a sadist and loves to cause pain to humans, Glows, and animals alike. He is addicted to action and continuously tries to start fights, go hunting, or simply attack anything. He feels that he is the most powerful of the electric children, and should take over as the leader of the Glows and Elgen. Appearance Torstyn is described to have very tan skin (due to working in Peru) and very long, tangled hair. He also has a large scar on one of his biceps from a fight with an anaconda. Trivia *Torstyn had a pet spider monkey named Arana. *Torstyn has killed many animals, including over a hundred monkeys, two peppermint angelfish, and an anaconda. The latter he made boots out of. *It takes Torstyn 20–40 seconds to microwave any given item or individual. *It is implied that Torstyn has a crush on Tara. *It is unclear if Torstyn feels any regret to the massive number of people he tortured, since he reformed and joined the Electroclan. Category:Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighters Category:Xenophobes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Protective Category:Teenagers Category:Serial Killers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Redeemed